


"Woah, you have a pan fetish??"

by septiplierhink



Category: Castle
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Coming Out, Gay, M/M, Pansexual, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 13:56:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5166356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septiplierhink/pseuds/septiplierhink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a pansexual Kevin comes out to Kate; she has something important to tell him</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Woah, you have a pan fetish??"

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,  
> I thought it would be cool to write a coming out fic because I recently came out :)
> 
> This is also inspired by detective_rysposito Highschool AUs

April 17th 11:47 am  
"So what are the changerooms like?" A confused Kate asked Kevin. To be fair Kevin just came out to Kate as pansexual and she had a lot of questions.  
"It's awkward, but nobody else knows yet" Kevin explained. It was true, Kate was the only person who knew about Kevin's newfound sexuality. Sure, Rick is great but Kevin and Kate have a special 100% platonic bond  
"Wait, is Rick hot shirtless??" Kate asked a little too excitedly  
"Really? That's what you ask?" Ryan responded, pretending to be offended  
"But honestly, I'd rather go for Javi" Kevin continued  
"Wait do you have a crush on Javi!?" Kate asked wide-eyed, (she totally shipped them)  
"I guess you could say that" Kevin said while he looked away as if this was embarrassing.  
"Oh my gosh, you have to ask him out!!" Kate exclaimed a little louder than Kevin would have liked  
"Never!!" He nearly yelled back  
"Why???!" Kate said, practically screaming to the whole cafeteria. Kevin stood up and dragged Kate to the hallway.  
"He's my best friend and he's straight. Im never going to ruin that." Kevin responded, he was mad now  
"He might be gay or bi or maybe even questioning" Kate said very encouragingly  
"Then if I ask him, I'll might out him. That's a nightmare for some who is closeted" Kevin argued, he was cut off by the bell. Lunch hour was over.  
"Be online tonight, I need to tell you something" Kate called behind her as she ran off the class. Kevin just nodded in response, wondering what Kate would tell him.

April 17th 5:23 pm  
"Hey" a text message blinked on Kevin's phone along with a ding sound. He quickly opened it, it was from Kate  
"Hi" (Kevin)  
"So, I need to tell you something" (Kate)  
"Okay, what is it?"  
"First you have to promise you won't tell anyone I told you this, especially Javi"  
"I won't, but what is it?"  
"Do you actually have a crush on Javi?"  
"Yeah why?"  
"Well, Javi isn't straight, he's gay."  
"WHAT??"  
"He told me last week, but he didn't say anything about you. Promise me you won't tell him"  
"I won't, I promise. But i have to go"  
"Okay bye :)" Kate just stared at her phone. The screen read  
"Kevin Ryan has left the chat" what on earth was he doing??

April 17th 5:32 pm  
"Sup bro" a text from Kevin light up the screen of Javi's phone.  
"Hey man" (Javi)  
"I need to tell you something" (Kevin)  
"Sure, you know you can tell me anything"  
"Im just going to make this as simple as possible. Im pansexual"  
"Woah, you have a pan fetish??"  
"No. Im gender blind"  
"Oh is that that thing where your attracted to everyone?"  
"Sure, you could say it like that"  
"Cool, so is that all you had to say?"  
"Yeah. But I thought you'd be more surprised. After all it's not typical for two queer friends to just stay friends"  
"I never said I was queer"  
"Oh... Nvm"  
"Wait, did Kate tell you? Im going to kill her"  
"Don't kill her, she did tell me, but everyone will support you. Don't be scared. You have me."  
"Javier Esposito has left the chat"

April 18th 9:04 am  
'SLAM' the door of the boys locker room was slammed closed by Kevin, now Kevin and Javi were the only ones in there.  
"We need to talk about this Javi, you know that" Kevin said, sounding a bit like an angry parent  
"Talk about what? I'm gay but no one is suppose to know" Javi replied  
"That's something to talk about" Kevin said, both of the boys were a little mad at each other now  
"Well, you're pansexual, lets talk about that" Javi snapped back, he had picked up some sassy habits from Lanie  
"Okay, fine, I'm pansexual and I like someone" Kevin said but he wished he didn't add the part about his crush  
"Now you go" Kevin continued very nervously  
"Fine, I'm gay and I like someone" Javi replied in the same nervous manner that Ryan had  
"Yeah I know you like someone, it's Lanie, everybody know that" Kevin said as he turned to unlock the door  
"It's not Lanie" Javi shouted towards the door. Kevin was in shock, why would it be Lanie if Javi was gay, that would mean it would have to be Rick, right.  
"Nevermind, it's Rick then" Kevin said as he walked back towards Javi  
"It's not Rick" Javi said, he was about a meter from Kevin now  
"Then who is it??!" Kevin said very impatiently  
Javi couldn't take it anymore, he stepped forward and slammed his lips into Ryan, holding onto the younger boys waist. (The kiss is directly cut from my other fic)  
Kevin was stunned at first but quickly started kissing back. The kiss was sloppy at first, they had both never kissed another boy before. But after a couple seconds they found rhythm, their lips moving in unison. They both wanted to stop for air but they couldn't, it was their first kiss and it had to be perfect. Ryan ran his tongue along Espo's lips, waiting for Javi to open his mouth, he eventually did and he found his hands running through Kevin's hair. Ryan felt alive, moving his right hand up to touch Javi's jawline just before the both needed to stop for air.

"It's you" Javi replied with a smile.

They were a cute couple, Javi was the quarterback for the school football team, and Kevin was the head cheerleader. Their pairing put a slight twist on the classic high school love story <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> It's kinda short but don't forget to leave a comment/suggestion for the ending and i might finish it in the next week or so :)  
> bye!


End file.
